Vacuum cleaners typically comprise a housing to which a hose is attached for directing suction. The housing is designed to contain both a motor and a dust bag for collecting rubbish sucked into the housing. Naturally, the housing has an outlet for dispelling the air sucked into the vacuum cleaner, and another outlet for a cable to power supply.
There are disadvantages with vacuum cleaners that are so pervasive that people generally assume these problems are necessary evils. For example, people tend to accept that vacuum cleaners are essentially noisy devices. Thus, no one has been able to mitigate this annoyance very successfully so far.
To reduce the weight of vacuum cleaners, the housing is typically made of injection-moldable plastic. However, use of plastic is environmentally unfriendly. Moreover, the plastic housing adds to the resonance of the housing, which magnifies the vacuum cleaner noise.
Therefore, it is desirable to propose suitable improvements for reducing these disadvantages.